


GOTTA LOVE LOVE LOVE

by ReCremisi



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: I did it., I fucking did it., I wrote this at five in the morning, Multi, Other, People said I wouldn't do this, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReCremisi/pseuds/ReCremisi
Summary: Look away. Look. A. Way.





	1. Chapter 1

Bruno sighs, sitting at the table, absently stirring a 1/2 melted sugar cube into lukewarm tea. His day had been particularly tedious, and honestly, there were few things that could help bring him out of this current state. He takes a sip of the tepid tea, before setting it back down and tapping his fingers on the saucer. Yes, today had just been absolutely terrible.   
Terrible, that is, until he heard those magical words. Those words signaling his beloved had come...tall, with long hair, and a piercing gaze. A deep, commanding voice...  
"GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!" The sentient broom made its way over to Bruno, before picking up the man. His tea sat on the table now, forgotten as he was held by the strong handle of his wooden lover.   
"Oh...Broom, how wonderful it is to see you. I wasn't aware you'd be here today." But...that wasn't all. You stood there, beside the broom, smiling up at Bruno. He looks at you, and he smiles warmly.  
"Ah, y/n, it's great to see you too. How are both of you?"  
However, there isn't enough time to answer that question before both you and Bruno are whisked away by the broom. Swept away by the bristles of your lover.


	2. Smutty Werbenjagermanjensen! He was number one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno/Broom  
> I'd like to apologize to the world

Bruno lays bare on the bed, biting his lip as he throws his head back and lets out a quiet yell. He holds the sheets in a white-knuckle grip, eyes closed as his lover's ministrations elicit a wonderous mixture of pleasure and agony.  
"Harder...f-faster..." He begs, his words barely above a whine. He needed...no, he absolutely demanded that his wants be met, that he be used by the lover between his thighs.   
Bruno gets what he wants, the handle of his broom lover moving even deeper within him, per his request. He arches his back, nearly yelling as he feels himself reach his limit. Stripes of cum land on his abdomen, but they weren't done. No, he'd always be pushed past his limit, made to nearly break as he felt his mind drift to a hazy place.   
Distantly, after a few minutes, he hears his lover also reach their own bliss.  
"GOTTA CUM CUM CUM!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this to a very specific discord server.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize to god.


End file.
